1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to an electrode assembly and a secondary battery including the electrode assembly, and more particularly, to a secondary battery having improved safety and reliability.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, secondary batteries are batteries capable of being repeatedly charged and discharged. With the development of electricity, as well as of electronic, communication and computer industries, demands on secondary batteries have recently been increased as power sources of portable devices. Studies on secondary batteries have been conducted in many fields so as to improve performance and safety according to the type and quantity of the secondary batteries used.
Requirements of small-sized and high-capacity secondary batteries are increased. Particularly, the safety of the high-capacity secondary batteries may be problematic. When the high-capacity secondary batteries are used as power sources of external electronic devices, the secondary batteries may cause a risk due to the synergy effect of the electronic devices.